It's Time to Dance
|image = 816 The Prom (5).jpg |band = Company of The Prom: A New Musical |dance = The Prom |album = The Prom: A New Musical (Original Broadway Cast Recording) |released = December 14, 2018 |genre = Soundtrack |label = Sony Music Entertainment The Prom Cast Album Recording LLC |runtime = 5:33 |writer = Chad Beguelin & Matthew Sklar |producer = Matthew Sklar }} " " is a song by Company of The Prom: A New Musical. It was used for the group dance "The Prom" in New York Nationals. It was used again for the group dance in Reunion: Kids Tell All. Full group dance Lyrics ALYSSA: I just wanna dance with you Let the whole world melt away And dance with you ALYSSA & EMMA: Who cares what other people say And when we're through No one can convince us we were wrong All it takes you and me EMMA: And a song ALYSSA: I just wanna dance with you EMMA: Let the whole world melt away and ALYSSA: I just wanna BOTH: Dance with you BARRY (spoken): Alright people, let's get down to business. We gotta make this place look fabulous! EMMA (spoken): It's gotta be perfect. Kids from across the entire state are coming, so let's do this right (sung) One thing you've taught me Is how much people enjoy a show And so you've got me Debating how this whole night should go Kids will be watching To see who every guest is And so my only request is Build a prom for everyone Show them all it can be done If music blares and no one cares Who your unruly heart loves Build it now Make people see how the world could one day be It might come true if we take a chance But 'til that day comes I say cue the drums It's time to dance DEE DEE: I just want to dance with you BARRY: I just want to dance with you TRENT: Time to get dressed up BARRY: I'll be a vision in aqua-blue EMMA: It's time we fessed up This year our prom queen will be you BARRY: Maybe I'll wear a tiara When it's go time ALL: Get ready folks 'Cause it's show time Build a prom for everyone Show them all it can be done If music blares and no one cares Who your unruly heart loves Build it now Make people see how the world could one day be It might come true if we take a chance But 'til that day comes I say cue the drums It's time to dance DEE DEE (spoken): So is that what not failing feels like? BARRY (spoken): I think so, yeah. Pretty good, huh? DEE DEE (spoken): Yeah BARRY (spoken): I bought a corset. I'm gonna need help with the laces DEE DEE (spoken): I'll do you, you'll do me EMMA & ALYSSA: This is more than I dared wish for It's epic and what's more Tonight there's room for anyone So everyone on the floor Get on the floor ALL: It's time to Build a prom for everyone Show them all it can be done If music blares and no one cares Who your unruly heart loves Build it now Make people see how the world could one day be It might come true if we take a chance But 'til that day comes I say cue the drums And take to the floor That's what the floor's for So turn up the bass Until the whole place Gets into the beat And has to repeat It's time to dance EMMA & ALYSSA: I just want to dance with you ALL: It's time to dance EMMA & ALYSSA: I just want to dance with you ALL: It's time to dance Dance Dance It's time to dance Gallery 816 The Prom (1).jpg 816 The Prom (2).jpg 816 The Prom (3).jpg 816 The Prom (4).jpg 816 Group Dance.jpg Category:Season Eight Songs Category:Season 8 Group Songs Category:Songs used in New York Nationals Category:Soundtrack Category:Musical Theater Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Reunion: Kids Tell All